You Never Know
by Herschel Nougatson
Summary: Ever since the Sugar Rush reset, Rancis has harbored feelings for Vanellope, yet was too afraid to act. When Swizzle and Gloyd give him some encouragement, what happens when Rancis asks Vanellope to the movies? Will she say yes? Will it end well?
1. Chapter 1

**You Never Know**

* * *

"I don't think I can do this Swizz," Rancis said as he, Swizzle and Gloyd were hanging around his house. Swizzle rolled his eyes and straightened out Rancis' brown jacket and Reese's Cup hat. Gloyd hopped down from Rancis' chair and studied him

"Come on Rancis," Gloyd teased, "you can do this, if Swizz and I get Jubileena and Taffyta as girlfriends, Vanellope should be a cinch for you," the pumpkin boy said. Rancis flung his arms around to get Swizzle and Gloyd away from him and sat down on the floor. Rancis held his head in his hands and sighed.

"Guys, I'm just so nervous, this is the President we're talking about," Rancis said nervously, "and what's gonna happen when I ask her for a dinner date? She'll probably laugh at me and tell me to take a hike," he said sadly before plopping his back down on his floor. Swizzle sat him up and looked straight into his eyes before slapping him upside the head, stirring up confusion and pain in the boy. Gloyd chuckled and smiled at what Swizzle had done.

"Get a grip Fluggerbutter," Swizzle scolded his friend, "Vanellope is not gonna be that mean to you, and besides, who else would she date? You're the last guy in Sugar Rush and she's not one to date outside her game," Swizzle explained, "even Nougatson got a girlfriend in Sticky, there's NO GUY left."

"Plus, I think she's had her eye on you for awhile since the game reset, and we all know _you_ were checking her out when it did," Gloyd pointed out. Rancis' cheeks turned slightly pink as he looked away from his buds, "_and_ don't forget she helped you build the RV1, that's practically an engagement," Gloyd added on.

"Okay look, if you don't at least give it a shot like a man," Swizzle started, "one night in the near future, I will sneak into your house at night and shave your hair off until you're bald as a cue ball," Swizzle threatened. Rancis' heart stopped, and his baby blue eyes slowly looked up to Swizzle, whose face stayed still and frozen like a statue's.

"Y-y-you wouldn't dare Swizzle," Rancis said quietly. Swizzle chuckled and shook his head while he took out a razor and clicked it on. Rancis started trembling as Swizzle reached toward his golden swirly hair. "KEEP AWAY!" Rancis shrieked and jumped away from Swizzle.

"Then grow a pair of gumballs and ask your dream girl out, NOW," Swizzle picked Rancis up, turned him to the front door, opened the door and kicked him in his butt and flung him out. Rancis ran to his RV1 and jumped in it, holding his hair, still in fear that he would lose it. After a quick ride, Rancis reached Vanellope's castle. He looked at himself one last time in his kart mirror.

"Okay, just be cool and just invite her to dinner, simple," Rancis instructed himself. He shut off the RV1 and slowly strolled up to the front door of the castle. He gulped, sweat starting to form on the palm of his hands, he reached up to the chocolate door and knocked. Expecting Sour Bill, Rancis was surprised when it was none other than Vanellope who answered the door.

"What's up, oh hey Rancis, what can I do for you?" Vanellope cheerily asked. Rancis felt his breath caught in his throat as he did nothing but stare at Vanellope. Soon, Rancis gathered up enough functioning brain cells to ask Vanellope what he wanted to ask her for a long time.

"Vanellope, would you like to accompany me to the picture show this evening?" Rancis asked the President. The Reese's boy tightly clenched his eyes, waiting for a laugh or a scoff, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw Vanellope with the castle door closed with Vanellope standing in front of it.

"I'd love to Rancis, I'll drive," Vanellope said and grabbed Rancis' hand and led him to her kart. Vanellope sat down in her seat while Rancis sat down on the wing of the kart. Vanellope mashed down on the gas pedal, taking off for the movies. "So, what did you want to see?" Vanellope asked over the roar of her engine.

"U-uh, I was thinking of The Heat if you would enjoy that?" Rancis suggested. Vanellope gently lifted off of the accelerator and applied the brakes as they approached the movie theater, "_Herschel's Flix!"_ which was owned by the newest Sugar Rush character. The President parked in an empty spot close to the theater and killed the engine.

"That sounds great Rancis, I've been waiting to this for awhile now, I'm glad Herschel was able to get it," Vanellope replied as Rancis assisted her in getting out of her kart. She smiled at him when he let go and tried to hide the faint blush painted on his cheeks.

"Good, well let's hope it's as good as the commercials make it out to be," Rancis replied and dug out his wallet to pay Herschel who ran the ticket booth and the concession stand. "Ahem, Herschel," Rancis said, trying to get the Aussie's attention. Herschel was busy, making out with his girlfriend, Sticky Wipplesnit.

"Come on Redneck, give us our tickets and snacks, now!" Vanellope pounded on the ticket booth. Both Herschel and Sticky jumped in surprise, having no clue that someone was waiting to buy tickets.

"Sorry there mates," Herschel chuckled and printed up the tickets, "on the house for me not paying attention," he said with a wink and went back to making out with Sticky.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, thank you Hersch," Vanellope said and handed Rancis his ticket. The British boy nervously put his ticket in his jacket pocket and held the door open to the theatre for Vanellope. The two walked in to a surprisingly empty theater and took a seat in the front row. The two sat next to each other and patiently waited for the previews to begin.

"So, how're your Presidential job going?" Rancis asked, trying to break the ice.

"Not too bad, there are some things that are so boring that I wish the Cy-Bugs would come back, but I'm getting through," Vanellope laughed. "How about you?" She asked Rancis.

"Same old with me President," Rancis retorted, "I'm just trying to get better with my new kart, thanks again," Rancis told Vanellope.

"Nothin' to it Rancis," Vanellope said, "it sure was fun to build," she added on when the first preview started. Rancis stood up and began walking out of the theatre. "Where're you goin' Fluggerbutt?" Vanellope asked.

"Just to get some snacks, popcorn and root beer okay?" Rancis asked. Vanellope nodded and turned her attention back to the theatre screen.

"Planes? Cars was good, but that's gonna suck," Vanellope muttered. Rancis smiled and made a quick stop in the restroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Mod, I don't feel so good," Rancis said and held his tummy. Shaking it off, Rancis walked out to the lobby and ordered some snacks. "Hey Hersch, could I please get a bucket of buttered popcorn and a large Root Beer?" Rancis asked. Herschel stopped making out with Sticky long enough to get Rancis' food and drink.

"$13.50 please," Herschel asked in his Aussie accent.

"That's OUTRAGEOUS!" Rancis exclaimed and put down 14 gold coins and got 2 small silver coins in return.

"Gotta make a living somehow Rancis," Herschel replied and stuck his mouth back onto Sticky's. Rancis rolled his eyes and walked back into the theatre, handed Vanellope the popcorn and then sat down.

"Thanks Rancis," Vanellope said with a mouthful of popcorn. Rancis was about to reply when his tummy rumbled, making him feel sick again. Vanellope noticed this and asked him about it, "is everything alright there Rancis?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, of course Vanellope, just feeling a little down," Rancis lied, knowing full well that he was most likely going to puke. The movie started, and Rancis slowly sipped the root beer to not make him even sicker.

"Popcorn?" Vanellope offered, but Rancis turned it down. He fanned himself, hoping that some cool air would do him some good. After about 20 minutes, Rancis felt his stomach rumble even harder. He put his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. "Okay Rancis, we're going home," Vanellope said and helped him stand up.

"N-no, I don't want to ruin the movie for you Vanellope," Rancis said as his face turned green.

"Rancis, I am not gonna make one of my friends throw up over a stupid movie," Vanellope scolded him and led him outside the theatre, "See ya later guys," Vanellope called out to Herschel and Sticky. She carefully helped Rancis into the kart and drove him back to her castle.

"I-I'm so sorry Vanellope," Rancis said, on the verge of tears over ruining their movie night.

"Rancis, it's okay," Vanellope said with a smile, "come on, I'll let you lay down in my bed," she sweetly exclaimed and opened the door to her master bedroom. After laying him down on top of the covers, Vanellope turned back to her door and bellowed out, "BILL GET THE DOCTOR!" Sour Bill came running in quickly with the castle physician, Dr. Goodbar.

"What can I do for you madame President?" The jolly rancher person asked.

"My friend here is about ready to blow chunks from his belly, so can ya fix him or am I gonna have to get a bucket?" Vanellope asked.

"Ha, Child's Play my dear President," the jolly rancher doctor bragged and pulled out a bottle of Pepto Bismol.

"Oh no," Rancis groaned, "that stuff is so nasty!" he whined as Dr. Goodbar put the medicine on a spoon and approached Rancis.

"Don't be a baby Rancis, it'll help you," Vanellope scolded him. Against his wishes, Rancis opened his mouth and let the doctor drop the pink medicine in his mouth. "Good boy," Vanellope said and petted his head like a pet that did a trick.

"Okay, just rest up and you should be better tomorrow Mr. Fluggerbutter," Dr. Goodbar said and left the two alone.

"That was disgusting," Rancis said and took off his jacket to get a little cooler.

"Oh poor you!" Vanellope teased and stuck her tongue out.

"I guess I'll get home," Rancis said and picked himself and tried to walk out, yet Vanellope shoved him back down on the bed.

"Over my dead body Rancis Fluggerbutter, you park your butt on that bed and get some rest, I'll be okay on the couch in here, it's the least I can do for my friend," She said with a wink. Not wanting to argue with Vanellope, Rancis laid back down on the bed and shut his eyes. Vanellope sat down on the couch and watched over Rancis to make sure he got better. After only 10 minutes, Rancis was softly snoring in Vanellope's bed. "He's so cute when he's sleeping," Vanellope said sleepily. Getting a devilish idea, Vanellope shut off the lights and slowly crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Rancis' waist and snuggled up to him. "'Bout time you asked me out Flugs," Vanellope whispered to him. Vanellope yawned and fluttered her eyes shut, but not before pecking Rancis on the cheek and falling asleep herself.

**The End**


	2. Wake-Up Call

**Chapter 2: Wake-Up Call**

_Holy crap guys! I really had no clue that this story would be in such demand of more chapters. I wrote the first one at my cousin's house, tired as hell. And I honestly thought the reaction would be negative, but I'm pleasantly surprised at the postimative reaction. So enjoy Chapter 2! _

* * *

Rancis was lightly snoring as he slept in Vanellope's bed. The medicine had worked and he was sleeping like a baby. He was in the middle of a great dream in which he and Vanellope were having a picnic on a cliff overlooking Lemonade Lake and the rest of the game. "Rancis, this place is so beautiful, thank you for taking me here!" Vanellope exclaimed as he poured her a glass of Pepsi Max.

"I know, but not as beautiful as you," Rancis replied and handed her a glass. Vanellope awed and gladly accepted the glass. "Ahem, Vanellope, there is something I've been wanting to ask of you for quite sometime now," Rancis admitted as Vanellope was chugging her soda.

"Ask away Butterfingers," Vanellope said after a tiny burp. Rancis set everything down and scooted over closer to Vanellope. He took her hand in his and looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Rancis asked. But before Vanellope could answer, a bright light invaded Rancis' eyes, forcing him to wake up. Back in reality, Rancis' eyes fluttered opened as the morning sun ripped apart his fantastic dream. "Stupid dreams," Rancis muttered to himself before realizing that something was trapping him. He found a pair of mint green arms around his waist in a loose hold. Rancis slowly turned around in Vanellope's arms and came face to face with a sleeping President. His eyes grew and his breathing intensified to the point he felt like he was hyperventilating. It was still early, but that didn't stop Rancis from losing his 9-year old mind.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly at the top of his lungs, alerting the sleeping president.

"WHAT THE MILK DUDS?!" She screamed as she woke up to Rancis screaming in her face. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Vanellope demanded when the two calmed down. Still freaked out, Rancis' demeanor didn't change.

"Why are your arms around me?" Rancis asked rather loudly. Vanellope put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. The tension in the air was so thick, a knife could cut through it and spread cheese on it.

"Geez calm down Fluggerbutt, can't The President cuddle with a close friend?" Vanellope joked until she realized how nervous Rancis was. "Are you alright there Flugs?" She asked with concern. Rancis sputtered out incoherent noises before throwing the blankets off of his body and ran out of the room, leaving behind a lonely and confused little President. "What happened?" She asked herself. It was at that moment that Sour Bill burst through the door to the aid of his leader.

"Miss President is everything okay?" He asked with concern, yet it was still shrouded with flatness.

"Shut up Cough Drop," Vanellope said sadly and turned herself away from the green sour ball.

* * *

**(With Rancis)**

The peanut butter boy ran as fast as he could back to Swizzle's house. He desperately needed to tell someone about this; sitting at home by himself wouldn't help anything. Once he got to Swizzle's swirled house, he banged on the door as hard as he could, bruising his right hand in the process. "SWIZZ! SWIZZ OPEN UP! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Rancis shouted over the air. Rancis only stopped knocking when his hand started throbbing. Swizzle swung his door open fast, dark bags under his eyes and a look that could kill Medusa.

"This better be good Rancis," Swizzle warned, "or else I'm gonna kick your ass right in front of Jubee," he threatened as Jubileena appeared with a yawn and mug of fresh, steaming hot cocoa.

"VANELLOPE AND I CUDDLED LAST NIGHT!" Rancis screamed out while leaning against the wall of Swizzle's house. Jubileena dropped her chocolate mug, shattering it on the ground while Swizzle's face brightened up to a 'are you serious?' face.

"Okay get inside now, I want to know _everything!"_ Jubileena shrieked excitedly and yanked Rancis inside. Swizzle followed suit as his cheery cherry girlfriend sat Rancis down on Swizzle's bed. Rancis still looked befuddled, so the couple gave him time to gather up his thoughts.

"So, what happened Fluggerbutter?" Swizzle asked after a few moments of silence. Rancis' baby blue eyes slowly lifted up to Swizzle. His throat was dry as a bone, so he swallowed before speaking.

"W-well, after you, Gloyd and I had our little uh 'talk' yesterday, I drove off to Vanellope's castle to ask her for a date to the picture show and she accepted," Rancis began explaining. Jubileena quietly shrieked in happiness, causing the two boys to cock their eyebrows at her. She shrugged an apology and let Rancis continue. "And she drove while I rode on the wing of her kart to Herschel's movie theatre. We sat down in the theatre before Vanellope sent me to get the snacks. But on the way, I started feeling ill, and this was real Swizzle, I wasn't faking it," Rancis warned Swizzle, "and so I went to the lavatory to splash some water on my face and then I got the snacks for Vanellope. My tummy kept feeling worse and worse, and somehow she could sense it, so she drove me back to her castle to have her castle physician take a look at me. He gave me some Pepto Bismol and left. Then I told Vanellope I would go home and let her know the next day how I was feeling, but she insisted that I stay at her castle. Then I fell asleep and woke up with her snuggled up to me with her arms around my waist," Rancis finished explaining. Swizzle was smirking and Jubileena was attempting to suppress another shriek of excitement.

"Then what happened Rancis, pleeeeeese tell me!" Jubileena begged.

"What do you think happened Jubileena?" Rancis asked quietly, "I freaked out and ran out of there like a moron, now she probably thinks I hate her," Rancis said sadly and held his hurt hand. Swizzle approached the peanut butter boy and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay bro, she probably just surprised you," he comforted Rancis.

"Of course she surprised me Swizz! Imagine if you went to bed alone and woke up with Jubileena's face in yours?" Rancis demanded.

"He'd love it," Jubileena sighed happily.

"Not helping!" Rancis shouted.

"Look Rancis, just talk to her again and tell her how you feel, girls like honesty, and plus everybody knows she-," Jubileena started when there was a knock on the door. Swizzle went to his door and looked in the peephole.

"It's Vanellope," he said.

"WHAT?!" Rancis shouted and clutched his chest. Jubileena slowly put her hands on Rancis' shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Rancis, it'll be okay, just be honest with her, alright?" Jubileena soothed him. Rancis looked over to her and slowly nodded.

"Good, now I'm gonna open the door, let her in and Jubee and I will go have breakfast at the cafe while you two talk," Swizzle exclaimed before opening the door.

"Hey Swizz, is Rancis here?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, he's right over on the couch Vanellope," Swizzle said and gestured over to his sofa. Swizzle and Jubileena exited the house while Vanellope and Rancis just sat and stood awkwardly in the house. Rancis rubbed the back of his head while Vanellope pursed her lips and looked around.

"You can sit down if you like Miss President," Rancis said nervously. Vanellope gave a weak smile and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Vanellope broke the ice.

"So, how are you Rancis?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine, thank you for the medicine by the way," Rancis said with a nervous grin.

"No problem, that's what the doc is for," Vanellope chuckled.

"Vanellope, I'm sorry for running out on you this morning, it's just that-" Rancis started before Vanellope cut in.

"No, I'm sorry for being so blunt, I shouldn't have done that," Vanellope apologized. Rancis put his finger on her lips to shut her up.

"Look Vanellope, it's okay, I just didn't expect you to be snuggled up to me when I awoke," Rancis explained. He took his finger off her mouth, which was now smiling at the feeling of relief. "I did have a great time last night though," Rancis added on. Vanellope chuckled before noticing his hand.

"Rancis, what happened to your hand?" She asked worriedly before gently grabbing it to examine it.

"Oh this is nothing, I just knocked on Swizz's door a little hard," Rancis chuckled.

"You need to ice it, I'll be right back," Vanellope said and got up to get some ice from Swizzle's freezer. Once her hand left his, Rancis felt, empty. _'Okay this is it, just tell her how you feel you big sissy.'_ Rancis thought to himself. Vanellope reappeared with an ice pack and wrapped it around Rancis' hand with a dish towel.

"There, all better," Vanellope teased before noticing Rancis was staring at her.

"Are you okay there Flugs, you seem kind of, spaced out," Vanellope asked with a weird tone in her voice. Rancis tried valiantly to speak, but no noise came from his mouth. When nothing did, Rancis went for broke and slowly leaned in and gently kissed Vanellope's lips. He felt her jump a little in surprise before the two closed their eyes. Vanellope wrapped her arms around his neck and Rancis used his left arm to wrap around her waist. The two broke for air just seconds later, but both their faces were flushed.

"I-I'm so sorry Vanellope, I-" Rancis started blabbering.

"Rancis, it's okay," Vanellope said with her finger on Rancis' mouth.

"So, I take it you feel the same way?" Rancis nervously asked when Vanellope removed her index finger from his lips.

"Guh-doi Rancis, I have for a while now," Vanellope half-joked. The two embraced each other again before laying down to cuddle again. Vanellope laid against Rancis as the latter had his left arm around her to keep them close.

"I hope you know when Swizz gets back, we have to give him his couch back," Rancis told Vanellope as he lightly kissed her hair.

"Eh, let's enjoy this while it lasts," Vanellope replied before kissing Rancis' injured hand. "Better?" She asked cutely.

"Much," Rancis said with a chuckle.

**THE END FOR REAL**

* * *

_I hope everyone liked the extended version lol. Please review and favorite, Chapter Four of Fear of the Dark Descent will be up soon. LATERRRRRRRRRRR!_


End file.
